1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to a network. More particularly, the disclosure relates to social interaction over a network.
2. General Background
Online group buying tools are becoming increasing popular as a way for merchants to attract new customers. In a typical group buying scenario, a company will provide a highly discounted offer for a product or a service. The offer is distributed to consumers that match an attribute, or a set of attributes, defined by a merchant and provided by the merchant to the company. The consumers that match the attributes are deemed to be the group. For example, the offers may be delivered to consumers that live in a specific geographical region and have signed up to receive e-mails from the company. However, the success of a particular promotion is typically short term.